iSweet Sixteen
by kimmystar24
Summary: After seeing some videos of Sam's past birthday parties fiasco, Carly decides to surprise Sam the best birthday party ever, her Sweet Sixteen. Will Freddie develop feelings for Sam while he helps keep the part a secret? *full summary inside* *!SEDDIE!*
1. Chapter 1

***The better and full version of the story.. Sorry, Fanfiction will only allow so many characters for the summary on the front page.***

* * *

Summary:

After seeing some videos of Sam's past birthday parties fiasco, Carly decides to surprise Sam the best birthday party ever, her Sweet Sixteen. When she turns to Freddie to help keep Sam away from the Shay's apartment for a week (all the planning for the party is happening at the Shay's), will Freddie start to develop feelings for Sam over the time period he spends with her?

When the time comes for Sam to attend her surprise party, will she be able to attend? Or will she be accidentally locked in a supply closet at the Parker Nicholas Plaza with a certain nub?

Seddie.


	2. iWatch Some Home Movies

**I am so, so, so, so sorry! I know I keep on publishing stories but never finish them. I just I never got the drive to write chapters for the stories. I always have so many ideas floating in my head that I come up with a summary adn part of Chapter 1. But I never finish them or get any further. **

**I'll try to work on them in the future.**

**I'm going to stop rambling on and on.  
**

**Drum roll, please! *drums rolls by***

**I present you, iSweet Sixteen!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: iWatch Some Home Movies

**Carly's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cows when Sam all of a sudden burst through the door.

"Carly!" Sam quickly leaped over Spencer's sculpture of a bathtub full of colorful rubber ducks.

Yes, I know, rubber ducks? Lately, Spencer's been obese with rubbers duck ever my Dad sent him a "Days of the Week: Rubber Duck" collection while he was stationed in Sweden.

"Whoa, how did you jump over the bathtub?" I exclaimed. It was a life size, tall, old fashioned bathtub (the ones that stand because it has feet on the bottom). Spencer had filled it with colorful rubber ducks. "You could go out for the track team at school!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she replied setting down a box she was carrying.

I peeked inside and saw they were VHS tape. I could tell they were old because they were covered in dust. "What's all of this for?"

"My mom was doing some cleaning around the house..." I looked at her quizzically, Sam's mom cleaning? "I know, don't ask. She found this old box of tapes that has videos of me when I was little."

My eyes widen, I always wanted to know what Sam was like when she was little, before I met her. I reached into the box- only to be slapped by Sam.

"These videos show of my girly childhood, the childhood I hated. You know beauty pageants, girly clothing, ballet, all that girly-girl chiz." Sam said. "The only thing I really liked from my childhood was my Dad signed me up to do tap dancing."

My mind quickly flashed back to when Sam tap danced with her old dance teacher at a beauty pageant competition.

"So why did you bring them here?" I picked up a VHS tape (this time without being slapped by Sam) labeled, "Sam's first beauty pageant".

"I wanted to burn these tapes." Sam picked up one of the tapes. "My house doesn't have a fireplace, so maybe I can burn them at your place?"

"Sam," I started. "I don't have a fireplace." I gestured around the living room.

Sam looked dumbfounded. "Yeah… forgot about that. But can I at least leave them here until I find some place to burn it. I really don't want to carry it home."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks," Sam said as she skipped to the door. "Momma's going to get herself some smoothie. Want to come to the Groovy Smoothie, Carls?"

"Nah," I replied. Sam disappeared out the door.

I starred at the videos. I really wanted to watch them. _Really, really wanted._

"'Ello Senorita!" The voice startled me.

I quickly turned around to see Freddie entering through the door.

"What's up," Freddie asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Sam just came over with a box of home videos of her when she was little." Freddie looked uninterested. "She's trying to get rid of them by burning them."

"So why are they at your house then?"

"She thought I would have a fireplace to burn them."

"But you don't."

"I know that!"

I walked over to the fridge and pour lemonade into two glasses. "Want to watch them?" I handed Freddie of the glass.

"Will Sam allow us to?" Freddie asked as lift his glass to his lips.

"I honestly don't know, she seems to hate these videos."

"So we're not going to watch it?"

"Should we?"

"I don't know, should we?"

"Well… she never said we couldn't…" I looked nervously.

After spending 20 mintues looking for a VHS player, since Spencer used ours to build his Robot Squirrel sculpture. I popped in one of the tapes labeled, "Sam's Birthday".

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Sam's Birthday Party: Age 5" Carly read as the purple and pink title appeared on the TV.

The scene starts showing where what must have been where Sam had her party. Trees surrounded the place and little kids ran around. Sam (as a 5 year old) was wearing a pink dress with a white flower pinned to her hair was holding a stick.

"So Sam was violent, even when she was 5," Freddie stated, smirking.

Carly ignored Freddie as she focused on the TV screen.

"It's time to hit the piñata!" Sam squeaky little 5 year old voice cried.

All the kids quickly ran to a nearby tree, above them was a star shaped piñata. The camera aimed at Sam, who was blindfolded. Somebody grabbed Sam's shoulder and spun her around 3 times. Right when Sam was about to hit the piñata, it dropped, hitting Sam.

The scene filled with kids laughing and pointing at Sam. Sam yanked off her blindfold, her face told she was on the verge of crying.

Carly pause the video, "Wow that must have been sad."

Freddie stayed silent.

Carly pressed the "next chapter" button.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

After watching 5 of Sam's birthday party go wrong, piñatas falling on her, boys throwing her cake in the river, Sam being pushed in the mud… I felt kind of bad for her.

Carly stood up, "You know what?"

I looked up at her. The words "ALERT! ALERT!" flashed through my mind, like a Broadway sign. I saw a gleam in her eyes. Uh-oh, I know that gleam, it means she had a plan and I'm involved…

"Since Sam's birthday is almost coming up, we should throw her the best surprise party ever!" Carly exclaimed.

"Didn't we already do that?" I said as I had a flashback to Sam's 15th birthday.

"Yes, but she's turning 16!" Carly replied. "It's going to her sweet sixteen!"

I stayed silent.

Carly started to pace back and forth, "We'll need decoration: balloon, ribbons, confetti, streamers, and the works! Oh and we can't forget about the guest. We should invite Gibby, and Wendy, and… I almost forgot the food! What should we serve? Defiantly chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, Sam's favorite. Oh and some soda or should we go with punch instead? And of course we have to have ham!"

"Carls," I interrupted her. "Calm down. If you're going to plan the party, you can't do it all by yourself."

"Oh, thank you, Freddie!" Carly wrapped her arms around my neck as she hugged me. "I knew I could count on you to help!"

_Whoa, help! I meant I was going to suggest having Spencer and Gibby help Carly, not me!_

"Carly, I didn't mean I was going to help…" I started.

Carly starred at me with her chocolate brown eyes, she had that puppy dog look on her face. I sighed, "I guess I could help…"

"Good!" Carly walked over the kitchen and grabbed out a notepad and pen. "Since Sam's birthday is this Friday, and today's Tuesday… it means we have about a three days to plan this." She started to write on the notepad. "We should order the decorations and have them send it here… which means we have to keep Sam away from here."

"So how are we going to do that," I questioned.

"Freddie," Carly looked at me. "I need you to keep Sam away from my apartment."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't we have that 3 day off from school because of the frogs at school?"

I nodded. Our school was shut down today after the inspector found frogs leaping everywhere. Apparently, it's "a health risk to the staff and students", according to the letter the school sent home.

"Well, take Sam somewhere! Groovy Smoothie, Cheesecake Warehouse Factory or to that new amusement park with that one ride that goes upside, Sam's been talking about that." Carly pulled out her Pear phone and her "Dusky Rose" painted nails quickly dialed the Schneider's Bakery number.

"Hello," Carly said into the phone. "I would like to order a 3 tier red velvet cake with vanilla frosting for a birthday party. Yes...Yes… No. Yes."

I lay lazily on the couch as Carly made arrangements for the cake. Wondering how I was supposed to keep Puckett away from the Shay's apartment for 3 days. If we had school, that would keep Sam busy for about 7 hours. Or 8 hours if she gets detention, as usual.

I left the Shay's resident, unnoticed by Carly. My mind whirling on how to keep the devil's daughter occupied for the next 3 days.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so long. I was typing it out and noticed that it was about 4 pages long (on Microsoft Word). **

**Review!**

**Do it for Seddie.**

**-kimmystar24 ^_^**


End file.
